A typical vehicle includes a transmission which is shiftable between a park position, for parking the vehicle, and various out of park positions, for allowing the vehicle to move. A cable extends between the transmission and a lever, inside the vehicle. A user of the vehicle physically moves the lever to pull or push the cable and physically shift the transmission between the park position and the out of park position.